Adam Barlow
Adam Barlow is the son of the late Mike Baldwin and Susan Barlow, and the grandson of Ken Barlow. His existence to a large part of the Barlow and Baldwin clan was unknown as in 1987 Susan claimed to have aborted him before leaving, until the truth came out in 2001. In 2007 he left for Portsmouth to work with his uncle Peter Barlow, and sometime afterwards moved to Canada. Biography Backstory Adam was conceived in 1987 by Susan Barlow, however she claimed to her husband Mike she had aborted him. Angry, Mike kicked her out and Susan moved away from the area, keeping the truth that she had in fact kept the child. She later gave birth to Adam in secret without telling hardly anyone, even her father, although her twin brother Peter Barlow had knowledge of the truth. Adam was born in Scotland on the 3rd May 1988. 2001-2003 2004-2007 In 2007 Adam left for Portsmouth to work with his uncle Peter at the bookies. : Adam attends father Mike Baldwin's funeral.]] Off-Screen: 2008-2014 In October 2008 Ken phoned Adam about Peter's whereabouts. During that same month, Peter returned to Coronation Street with his son Simon Barlow after the death of his ex-wife Lucy. At some point afterwards Adam moved to Canada. He became addicted to medication which lead to him suffering serious blackouts and falling ill. When Ken found out about Adam suffering a collapse at work he flew over to tend to him in July 2013, although was unaware of Adam's addiction. Ken spent the next year living with Adam in Canada, before returning alone in August 2014 after he had supposedly made a recovery. 2016- New producer Kate Oates has revealed that Adam will be returning to the show in late 2016. Adam returned in November 2016 and visited his father's old factory, Underworld when the current owners Johnny Connor and Aidan Connor were out. Adam toasted to his late father Mike. When Johny and Aidan returned, they challenged Adam who said his dad used to own the place. Aidan said that they own it now. Adam was sent away with a flea in his ear. Adam is every bit his father's son, a bit of a spiv with a roving eye. Adam got involved in a dodgy drugs scheme. This also worried Ken. Adam became good friends with Todd Grimshaw. Adam later dated Eva Price. In July 2018 they left Weatherfield together but returned a week later for Aidan's inquest. Eva said that she cannot imagine life without him. This made Adam think Eva felt more for Aidan then she does for Adam. Adam felt he was competing with someone who is dead so Adam finished with Eva. Behind the Scenes *The storyline concerning Adam not being aborted has a slight continuity error. It is made out in 2001 that Ken never saw Susan in 1987, however this isn't the case as he did visit her (off-screen) in the 1990s, so if Adam wasn't aborted Ken surely would have found out. Memorable Info Born: 3rd May 1988 Full Name: Adam Barlow Parents: Mike Baldwin and Susan Barlow Siblings: Danny Baldwin, Mark Redman (Half, same father) Grandfathers: Frankie Baldwin, Ken Barlow Grandmothers: Mary Baldwin, Valerie Barlow Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2001. Category:Barlows. Category:Baldwins. Category:Bookmakers Category:Underworld Factory Staff Category:Factory Owners Category:Lawyers Category:Spivs Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:People From Scotland